Space Case 2: Birth Of The Star Chasers
Birth Of The Star Chasers is the second episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-second episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of Zader and Rose, as well as the first appearance of Emperor Chaos in this season. Summary When Rocky and the others are put into jail in "The Dome", they learn about each other, and put aside their differences to escape. They also get the help of two more as they destroy the Dome. Featured Planet: The Dome Plot An immobilizing ray makes it so that the 4 can't move. They bicker as they are taken away. Rocky quips "Dang. Getting caught by the police was not on my to do list today. I was gonna sell that chamber, get rich, buy me a winnebago-" "A winnebago!?!?" Comet says in disgust "Is this guy serious!" "Hey! It's a good idea you turd sandwich" "DON'T CALL ME A TURD SANDWICH! I am much smarter than you will ever be!" Comet retorts Mirra is regretting her choices now. "I should have let Nova run this job" Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova go to confront Chaos once again. They trek to his base at the moment, Sacntuary. Lifeless, total destruction, death. All of the things Chaos wants. He contemplates his mission on his throne, while observing the stars. Nova sees her father for the first time in a while. Kranx, Chaos' ward questions him as to why he is taking so long to get the Ion Chamber. They begin to argue until, Chaos silences them. "SILENCE!" Rygor shuts his mouth, while Kranx kneels. Chaos reveals himself to Rygor. He is an imposing, deep blue, powerful figure. Massive size, armor forged from supernovae, Chaos is force, not even Rygor can control. "I only come to inform you of our agreement, Lord Chaos. Once I bring you the Ion Chamber, you will destroy the Solar Union for what they have done to my people, the Quil! I ask that you uphold the agreement." "Yes, yes, the agreement is still in place, I am a man of my word." Chaos responds. Rygor smirks, thinking he's in buisness. Chaos adds "However, in the process of getting the Chamber, you've let a Chaser beat you to it, and lost my favorite daughter and heiress Mirra" Nova grimaces hearing this. "I will honor the agreement, yes. But if i lose my favorite daughter as a result, I will find you..." Rygor frowns angrily, as Chaos smirks evilly, turning his throne around. On The Dome, the 4 are apprehended, and stripped of their belongings, including the Ion Chamber, and Rocky's special Locket. "HEY YOU JERK, THAT"S MINE" He punckes the guards, but is immediatly put down, and tazerd. Mirra, Comet and Sapling are restrained harder. After booking and fingerprints, they are then taken to the Psychoanalysis Room. It is a very dark room, with no windows, and only a table. On one side, is Rose. No one knows anything about Rose asside from that The Dome took her for her powers. "HI! I'm Rose! I'm going to be your friend!" Rocky says he doesnt want a friend, he wants his locket back. "Oh, okay." She moaps into her chair. "I can't help you find your locket, but I CAN rehabilitate you!" The guards force him into the chair, and hold him down. Mirra watches inquisitively. Rose reaches over, touches his forehead and see everything he's been through. Rocky was taken as a child from Earth by the Chasers after his mother died. All he was able to keep from her was a locket. Rose immediatley begins to cry, after seeing Rocky's past. "I now understand! Your story is so sad! I hope you get your locket back!" She says through tears. Mirra walks in and says "Do me! Now" Mirra reaches over and repeats it. Now she sees Mirra's crimes in Chaos's name. Her life as the Deadliest Warrior. Her rage, the emptiness she feels. "You feel rage, and anger at yourself. Like you are trying to redeem yourself!" Rose responds though a determined face. Rocky ofhands states "So she's a murderer! She really DOES belong here!" Mirra however senses an aura of innocence on Rose... Meanwhile, Rygor is enraged at what's taking so long for Mirra to get the orb and get off The Dome. He then calls Cybax to bring her back. The 4 are hazed in entering the main jail, especially Mirra, as she is the most dangerous in the Galaxy. They laugh and declare her doom. As they taunt her, A figure walks out , a big green, hulking meance, named Zader. Zader is feared around the universe, and has conquered The Dome. He has history with Rygor and Mirra. "MIRRA, TODAY YOU WILL SURELY DIE!" He lunges at her and attacks, but Mirra is ready for him and avoids his attacks, The prisoners laugh and yuck it up, like fans at a wrestling match. "WHAT'S WRONG, APPRENTICE OF RYGOR? AFRAID TO FIGHT THE MIGHTY ZADER? DIE!" He throws an entire pilar at her, but she avoids it. Rocky and Comet watch and place gambles on who wins. "Eugh. That green guy is going to rip apart Ms Princess" Comet says. "Don''t know about that, the freaky Rose chick revealed that she's the Deadliest Warrior in the universe." Rocky replies.'' "sapling" Sapling says. He only says his name, but they have many meanings, which COmet understands. "He says its gonna be a tie" Sure enough, the guards break it up, causing a tie. As Rocky and Comet & Sapling walk down to figure out why Zader hater Mirra, he tells them. "My home Hona-Lar, my people, all slaughtered, by Rygor. I swore vengeance against him, and it brought me here" Rocky says he's really strong. Mirra walks back, and Zader goes to fight, but Rocky restrains him. "YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PLANET! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" "You blew up his planet? Aww come on woman!" Rocky disaproves "Yeah. Not cool Princess" Comet responds. Sapling frowns and crosses his arms "Look, I didn't blow up your planet, and I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry for a lot of things. Probably too much for me to recompence." Mirra turns anf holds her head down. "Oh so is that why you wanted the chamber? You're trying to make a quick buck and burry your sorrows, huh???" Rocky says. "No, I'm trying to SAVE the rest of the planet you bockhead!" "Well that's not nice" Zader says "ERRR! Such idiots!" Mirra says walking away. Rocky walks up to her "Okay okay, shoot. What's on your mind" She explains her purpose. "My Father, is Emperor Chaos. He wants something. Something called The Destinty Shards ''. I don't know what they do. But my father is an evil being, bent on destruction, and that Ion Chamber, could bring him one step closer to getting what he wants." Zader realizes Mirra isn't the evil he thought her to be. Comet loosens up as well. Rocky decides "Well then were busting out and stealing back the chamber. No good waiting around here" They all agree and begin to plan. Meanwhile, Cybax has landed on The Dome. He forces his black ops in through the jail cells as they peruse for the Ion Chamber and Rocky. Quickly Rocky and the others escape in the madness. They fight off Cybax's men as the inmates loot the place stealing as much as they can and escape. Rocky notices and instantly runs to the place where contraband is kept. "I'll get our stuff, Get to my ship! It's on the top right deck" He says "And you?" "I'll be fine! Now go!" He punches out the guards and picks up his stuff, his coat, his belt, his locket and the Ion Chamber. He morphs and shoots out Cybax's men. They reamining 4 run past Rose, who is in the room. Mirra stops. "What are you doing Princess. We gotta go!" Comet says. "No, not without her." She busts inside and begins to tell Rose they are leaving. Rose doesn't understand. Mirra asks her why. "Just look. I love it here! Its my favorite place, this chair, its so comfy! The food, it's so good! These people, these stories, so entertaining, so choice! The Dark, its my favorite color!" Rose says as shots rain down. "Entertai-What the??-? Have you even been outside before. You've been in this room all your life, no? "Well yes, but" Rose says, but Mirra grabs her ams and drags her outside. She sees the great expanses of space, the beautiful stars and light, and systems. The asteroids, shooting stars, the planets, the moons, everything. "How's that for your 'entertainment' ?" Mirra says with a smirk on her face. "It's beautiful! I-I,I" "Have to join the nice people, who ^are saving my life^ in escaping? There , finished your thought, now LET'S GO!. The 5 then make their way to Rocky's ship while Rose looks in awe at the star systems. They do reach the ship, as Comet begins to start it. He's triggerhappy in leaving, but MIrra says they cannot leave without the Ion Chamber. As Rocky walks though the now abbandoned Dome, whistling away juggling the Ion Chamber, he gets surrounded by Cybax and his men. "Surprise, Pirate!" "Uh-oh" Rocky hits his belt, activating something on the ship. It reads a message. "If you are seeing this, I'm getting my but kicked and you guys made it to the ship. Imma needhelp though, and all though I dont want to use this, Imma need you to do this for me." 4 belts, aka Chaser Changers , shoots out of a module. Comet recognizes them as Rocky's belt. Mirra realizes whats going on Rocky fights Cybax, keeping the Chamber away from him. Cybax beems "GIVE ME THE CHAMBER" as he chokes Rocky. Just then, 4 more Chasers appear. Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Rocky smirks at Cybax and fight him back. Blue and Green destroy the guards, while Pink and Yellow do a good job of depowering the eneies. Rocky kicks Cybax back into a corner. Rocky pulls out his double Chaser Magnums, and charges them up. The other four stabilize him "Bye-Bye Baddie " he says, shooting and destroying Cybax. "No, NO,NOOO!" Cybax, is destroyed. The 5 fly back to the ship, as Sapling looks with a smile... Debuts *Blue Chaser, Green Chaser, Yellow Chaser, Pink Chaser *Zader, Rose *Chaos Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart''': Guardians Of The Galaxy (2014), Guardians Of The Galaxy vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 2: Galactic Transformation! Choushinjin! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 3: Break Out! The Jail Of Evil! (Story) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase